A Fair Deal
by Paranoid Escapism
Summary: What'll you give me for them? [Matt x Near]


**Author:** Paranoid Aza

**Disclaimer:** Aza does not own Death Note. Although she would like to! GIVE IT TO HER _PLEASE_!!

**Summary: **What'll you give me for them[Matt x Near

**Rating & Warnings:** K+. For shonen ai and a kiss. Extremely OOC!Near. Don't do drugs.

**Author's Notes: **

**Pairings:** Matt X Near (you know you like it)

**Setting: **Wammy's orphanage before Mello leaves.

-------------------------------------------------------

Near blinked down expressionlessly at his Lego city. Correction, the mass, unorganized pile of yellow and green and blue and red that had _once_ been a Lego city, but was now, well, a mass unorganized pile of yellow and green and blue and red. He then brought his eyes up to his roommate, who was lounging atop his own bed, appearing to be indulged in the book that he was reading. Near sighed soundlessly and dropped down to his knees to begin cleaning up the Lego mess.

He began the process of separating them out again. Yellow in one pile, red in another. The green pile was slightly smaller than the rest, so it went over there. The pile of blues went over there, next to the red, but not too close because the red pile was bigger and-

"I stepped on one of them," the other boy stated out of nowhere. Near looked up at his roommate, blinking once of twice to show his apathy of the current subject.

"That's why I kicked them down," the boy continued, sitting up in bed and placing the book to his side, obviously getting annoyed with how little Near cared. His jaw-length blond hair brushed against his neck as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "They get in my way and I don't want them in here. Are you listening?" he shouted, and rose to his feet when Near went back to separating his legos.

Yellow to yellows. Blues to blue. Green to-

The blond stalked forward and grabbed a fist full of Near's collar, forcing the white-haired genius to face the venomous glare that was aimed at him. "Don't you _care_? You've been working on that stupid thing for days!"

Near allowed his face to remain emotionless as he looked into the eyes that were burning with so much anger and hate. "Mello, even if I were to care or get angry or sad, it's not going to matter to you. You are just going to smash the next one that I build, no matter where it is or what excuse you give. What would the point be if I started becoming discouraged now, when you have done it before in the past and are going to do it again in the future?"

The blond let a snarl scar his otherwise pretty face and he dropped the other boy. His fists clenched and unclenched at his side for a moment, as if he were trying to decide whether hitting Near would be worth the trouble or not. A growl escaped him and he viciously kicked the pile of yellow plastics, sending them flying everywhere, before storming out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind himself.

Near sighed again, staring expressionlessly at his legos for a moment. Well, they weren't going to pick themselves up.

Red went to the reds. Blues to blue. Yellow-

Near paused in his chore, looking over the pieces quickly. It appeared as if everything was here, but what… Ah! The people! Mello had taken his characters!

"Mello!"

He rose to his feet, turning to the closed door.

"Ah!" Near fell to his bum, not expecting to see the red-haired boy standing outside his doorway.

Matt looked down at him, bemusement evident on his face. "Um, hi Near." He held his hand out and Near took it, allowing the other boy to pull him to his feet. "Where were you off to so quickly?"

Near frowned. He didn't have time to talk, he had to rescue his Lego figures before Mello stuck them in someone's food, or something to that effect. Only the blond would have the gull to bully two people at once.

"Mello isn't here right now," the white-haired boy stated simply. "In fact, he's the person that I was going to find. He took my Lego characters, and I really need to get them back before he does something bad to them."

Mat let out a low whistle, peering over the smaller boy's shoulder at the mess of plastic within the room. A frown inwardly stained Near. He _really_ wished that Matt would just leave him alone already.

"That's quite a mess you've got here," Matt commented, pushing past the younger boy to stand before the legos. "I suppose this is Mello's doing. What happened? Ah, don't tell me. Knowing him, he was probably clumsy enough to step on a Lego piece and that's what set him off."

Near was starting to feel exasperated. "Matt, please, I-"

"If you're worried about your people," the redhead cut off, reaching deep within the confines of his pocket, "I've got them."

Near's eyes widened. And he walked forward to stare at the plastic figures in the other boy's hand. "How-?" he asked as he reached out to take the legos, but Matt closed his hand, hiding to behind his back and offering Near a playful smile instead.

"I saw Mello coming out of the room. He gave me these and told me to pull them apart and put them in the food that is left out every night for the stray cats. I assumed they were yours, since nobody else I knows plays with legos, so I came to give them back to you."

"Thanks," Near muttered and held out his hand for the toys, only to be met with Matt's smile changing from playful to sly.

"What'll you give me for them?"

Near frowned ever so slightly. He had no idea what Matt was talking about. But I don't have anything that you could possibly want."

"Sure you do," Matt replied.

He reached out his free hand and wrapped it around the back of Near's head, entangling his fingers in the curly white hair at the nape of the boy's neck. Near's eyes widened was he was pulled forward and his lips collided clumsily with Matt's in a very unexpected kiss.

Matt retracted and smiled. He left the room quickly, leaving Near standing surprised in the middle of it alone. The white-haired boy looked down at the plastic figures in his hand, and then turned to stare at the empty doorway.

"Matt?!" he called, dropping the legos to the ground and chasing after the redheaded boy.

-----

Aza: I hope you like it. There needs to be more Matt X Near love spread around out there! Please leave me a review.


End file.
